Creeping Sunset
by Badbreak
Summary: Suddenly the idea of not being alone sounded... comforting.


"Roxas, are you there?"

I was hoping for the battery on her cell phone to run out before she realized I wasn't paying attention since she called me. Which I might add was an agonizing 3 hours ago.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes Olette." I have to admit the tone in my voice could of sounded a lot more excited but I was hoping she was smart enough to take a hint and hang up. As much as I would of absolutely loved to hear what she had to say I was still bummed out that school was starting out again tomorrow and I really wasn't about to spend my last hours of summer speaking to Olette on the phone. I had other plans.

"If you want, I'll talk to you tomorrow?" smart girl.

"That sounds great, you can tell me all about summer camp tomorrow in school ok?" those words on the other hand sounded as if I had just heard her utter the most amazing thing out of her little mouth.

"Sure Roxas, Good-"

And with that I hung up. Not even letting her finish her sentence before I clicked the red button labeled 'end call' on the screen. As the call screen disappeared I happened to notice the time displayed on it, 5:37. Great just enough time to get to the tower and catch the last sunset of the summer. As much as I would of enjoyed to have brought Olette, Hayner, and Pence with me, I wasn't about to ruin another chance to catch the sun setting. Sure they were my friends, Best friends at that but everyone needs a little time alone from time to time, right? Right.

I put my cheap replica of a blackberry in my pocket as I got up from my bed which I had originally intended to get some shut eye in when Olette called me. Besides that it's not like I would have been able to get any sleep considering there was a pile of school supplies and new clothes that my mother had been so kind to buy earlier in the week. I hadn't bothered to put it any of it away with there only being a few hours till that damn alarm rang letting me know that my summer truly was over.

That though aside, I took a few steps forward to my closet and picked up my sneakers. Quietly, and quickly I took a few steps to the left and tried prying the door open as quietly as possible. My mother was very iffy about me leaving the house alone. She usually made Sora my brother tag along but this time I was going to make sure she didn't even hear me leave the house.

Sora, is fun and all but he usually makes Riku tag along also and Riku gives me the creeps… I mean seriously does that guy ever smile? Anyway, I was determined to get out of this house before my mother made Sora come with me.

Turning the knob of the door as if I was trying to detonate a ticking time bomb, slowly and quietly the door crept open. Sighing in relief that it made no noise, I tried opening the door wide enough for me to poke my head through and check if anyone was in the halfway. As if on cue the door made a squeaking noise like those hunted houses straight out of a movie.

"Crap."

Muttering that silently under my breath, I peeked my head through the door only to jump back as two cerulean dear stuck in the headlight eyes stared at me in amusement.

"Hey, Roxas. Why so sneaky?"

"Jesus Christ Sora, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

He cocked his head to the side the way kids do when they don't understand something. He ignored my obviously rhetorical question and began again.

"Where are you going that you have to be so quiet?"

"Nowhere, I just don't want mom to know I left the house"

He raised an eyebrow up at me and to my amazement put his hand on my shoulder and said "It's ok, I won't tell mom" He closed his eyes and gave me one of his famous ear to ear smiles as he backed away and continued walking back to his room to the left of mine.

Gotta love him.

Looking from left to right again in an attempt to make sure the coast was clear; I briskly walked out into the hallway being careful to not make any noise as I closed the door behind me.

Taking my cell out of my pocket again to check the time, I made my way down the stairs and out the door in less than a minute. Record time.

My cell screen read 5:40. I realized that if I wanted to catch the last sunset of the summer I was going to have to hurry.

Twilight town was a very confusing town. With stairs and alleyways that would most likely drive you to the brink of insanity if you have no idea where you are going. Lucky for me I have lived here all my life. I knew this place like the back of my hand.

Passing right by the usual spot, I thought I heard Hayner and Pence. I could imagine the conversation now.

"Come on pence don't be such a drag!"

"B-but Hayner what if we get caught?"

"Have we ever gotten caught pulling pranks on Seifer before?"

"Well… N-no, not really"

"Alright then, quit being such a chicken and help me fill up these balloons with mustard"

Or something along the lines of that. I noticed myself smiling at that thought. I was starting to feel a little guilty for not telling the others about my last day of summer plan. I quickly shook the feeling off, noticing that I only had about 10 minutes to get my sorry butt to the tower.

I picked up my pace going through station heights. I though about buying some sea-salt ice cream before heading up the tower but decided against it since eating ice cream alone sounded kind of… sad.

The plaza was fairly empty with only a few people here and there. I walked towards the side of the tower were the door to the top of the clock tower was always open for some reason.

Briskly going inside and closing the door behind me, I ran up what seemed like stairs that went on forever before reaching an all too familiar door to me.

Grabbing the handle and pushing down I was greeted by a flash of white light and there in the distance the most amazing view In all of twilight town. The way the sky's colors varied from yellow, to red, to orange amazed me. Reaching for my cell again I read the time on the screen and took a few steps forward to place myself in front of a now rather loud ringing bell, telling me it was 6 o'clock.

"Just in time."

I said as I made way to sit on the edge of the tower. Something about this view was so hypnotizing and alluring to me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back far enough for the slight breeze to kiss my face and run through my tangled blonde spikes. I had never felt so alive.

I really liked being up here. I really did. Hayner and the others might enjoy this place too, but I had a feeling that I seemed to enjoy it a lot more than they did. After all, all they usually did was eat ice cream until their belly's ached and talk non-stop about things that didn't seem all that interesting to me.

I wish they could feel the way I feel up here, I felt like I could do anything.

Sure being alone up here might seem a little depressing but I didn't mind. I had been spending a lot of time alone lately.

"bet you don't know why the sun sets red."

Popping my eyes open trying to figure out where that strange voice came from, made me realize I wasn't alone up here. Pft, so much for alone time. I looked to my right and realized a tall lanky guy with ridiculously red hair with spikes poking out towards his back standing on the edge of the tower with one hand in his pocket and the other at the back of his neck. He was so into the way the colors mixed so beautifully in the sky.

Hee looked out into the sky with such an absorption and curiosity but all the while looking so calm and at peace. I almost forgot that he had spoken to me at all Until he broke away from the sky and turned to face me.

"Well, do ya?"

He raised and eyebrow at me and I could of sworn he smirked at me.

"U-uhm." Way to look smart Roxas. I felt like bringing the palm of my hand to my forehead after I said that but I just looked at my hands and then back at him.

I guess he took that as a way of me saying 'go right ahead and tell me, because I have no idea' because he shook his head playfully and brought the hand that was on the back of his neck into his other pocket before turning to me. He tilted his head slightly and stared out at the sunset once again.

"Well, you see," he began "Light is made up of lot's of colors." He paused, took his right hand out of his pocket and pointed out towards the center of the sun. Man, did he have long arms. "and out of all those colors," He paused again and lowered his hand to face me. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks growing hot. I honestly don't know why, I mean it's not like I like the guy, let alone know him. He's attractive and all but… wait, I find him attractive?

I think he noticed me staring because he walked up closer to me and knelt so that our faces were at a pretty uncomfortable distance. Bastard.

He seemed to take notice in my discomfort and found it rather amusing since he inched close enough for his lips to just slightly ghost over my left ear and without further or due whispered the next words into my ear.

"Red is the one that travels the farthest."

I felt my eyes close at the sudden feel of his breath gliding against the skin of my neck. I could feel him pull a smirk on his face right before he decided to place the tiniest kiss on my neck.

I wanted to keep my eyes closed and make that feeling stay but I decided against it since I realized a total fucking stranger just kissed my neck.

As I opened my eyes slowly I heard a door close to my right, making me bring my hand up from my lap and lightly pressing it against the now cold area on my neck where I once felt that strangers warm lips graze me.

"He's gone."

I said under my breath. Tilting my head slightly to the left I noticed that the Sun hadn't changed one bit since I looked away from it.

I couldn't help but wonder what that guys name was. How he seemed to be so attracted to the sunset and apparently me. But I'll be damned If I say I didn't like it.

"Glad, I didn't invite Hayner, Pence, and Olette up here today." Smiling at those last words, I stood up from the ledge and let my hands fall to my side, consumed in what seemed to be the last sunset of the summer.

Suddenly I wasn't so bummed out about going back to school, who knows maybe I would run into a lanky, tall, flaming haired stranger.


End file.
